Beauty in the Shadows
by KonekoKat7
Summary: There was something about her that begged to be saved. He knew it all too well. Will Minerva let Rogue into her inner turmoil, or will she turn away the one man who could understand her the most? *Sneak Peek chapter posted, stay tuned for the full Chapter 1*
1. Chapter 1 Sneak Peek

**Hello fellow RoMin/Ronerva/Rogerva fans! This here a little teaser/sneak peek chapter 1 for my upcoming Rogue and Minerva centered story. I can't believe there isn't more fan created art/stories on this ship, and so here I am providing it! I'm not sure when I'll have the first full chapter posted, hopefully within the next month. I'm spending a lot of time outlining and doing some character analysis, especially here at the beginning. I would love reviews to see how well I'm keeping them in character/how the story is flowing. I'm really excited to see how this progresses, especially with where the current manga is at right now! You can also consider this a spoiler warning, but if you know who Rogue and Minerva are and care about them enough to ship them I'm pretty certain you're past the Grand Magic Games arc. Lol. This will contain content from Grand Magic Games to present manga chapters though. Again, REVIEWS ARE ESSENTIAL! I really want to make this as good as possible, and reviews help me do that. Anyways, thank you for taking the time to read, I really appreciate it!**

* * *

Preview/Sneak Peek Chapter 1

There was something about her that begged to be saved. He knew it all too well. The constant fight between good and evil was exhausting. It was much easier to succumb to the bribery of the darkness instead of fighting for the light. He had Frosch, something to ground him, but in her point of view, she had nothing. Her upbringing with Jiemma had brainwashed her to believe that friendship was not something to hold to high regards, and so she had fallen to the darkness much easier. She couldn't see the salvation right in front of her, even after Sting had brought down her father. Rogue knew she had not only saved Lector for Sting, but for the guild. After she revealed her intentions to use Lector to blackmail Sting to win the Grand Magic Games, Rogue once again found himself wondering if she would ever use her power for true camaraderie, and if she would ever come to see the true meaning of a guild.

Sting was focused on power and victory for so long that he neglected parts of his job as nakama. Rogue had always been skeptical about the way Sabertooth handled things, but he never spoke his true feelings while Jiemma was Master. He would try to hint at Sting every once in awhile, but once they learned of Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox's return, the blonde's thirst for power returned ten-fold. After Yukino's exile, he was discouraged to know that Sting was still holding the idea of nakama to a low priority in comparison to strength and power, and watching Minerva sadistically attacking Fairy Tail's celestial mage disheartened him. That was one of the moments he hated the most. Minerva was important to him, but to watch her do that, and to see the guild encouraging that behavior killed him. He had hoped to see Minerva return to Sabertooth and enter into the reformed guild after her defeat to Erza Scarlet, but she had disappeared, and many wondered if she had perished in the dragon attack. Rogue knew that Minerva couldn't have gone down so easily and that she was most likely in hiding due to the actions of her father and herself. It was probably the same thing he would do, after all.

After fighting Natsu and Fairy Tail, and the fear of losing Lector, Sting realized he had been fighting for all the wrong reasons, and Rogue encouraged Sting to use his new position to instill the idea of fighting for nakama in the guild. However, It wasn't until he saw the battered members of Fairy Tail standing up to him at the end of the Grand Magic Games that it was really beat into his brain. Sting hasn't been Master for long, but he has already done so many great things, and the whole guild is in a better mood in general without Jiemma's reign of terror. Yukino has helped Sting out a lot as well, especially with some of the paperwork that comes with being the Master of a guild. He mainly takes solo missions now, with Sting and Yukino tagging along occasionally. The job he was on right now was not a difficult one. It was a simple task of taking down some Vulcan's that had wandered too close to a town with no wizards. Frosch accompanied him on the short mission and they were now on the way back to their guild hall. They wouldn't be able to make it the whole way so Rogue planned on stopping and setting up a camp for the night. What he didn't know is that someone would unexpectedly be joining them. Rogue smelled her before he saw her. There was no mistaking her deep amber scent that held slight fruity hints of blackberry and pomegranate. It was a scent he looked forward to almost everyday.

"Minerva!?" He frantically called out to their lost guild member, turning in circles to trying to pinpoint her location. One of her wormholes appeared in front of him and he saw the pale woman step out. She was wearing a simple, yet beautiful blue dress that complimented her skin tone and clung to her body, showing off her generous curves. The front came up to her neck with a golden lace design that ran around the collar and a triangular window that showed off her cleavage, while her back was completely exposed. A side slit with gold lace trim ran up the side of her leg all the way to the top of her thigh, threatening to expose much more than just her leg. Rogue had always appreciated Minerva's beauty, but seeing her now after not seeing her for so long left his mouth dry.

"I thought I told you to call me M'lady."


	2. AN 20Nov2016

Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I feel into a depression spell and have been writing really slowly along with trying to finish out this semester. I'm feeling better now, but still having really bad problems with my ADHD as well. Try to bear with me as I attempt to balance new medication and deal with some life problems! I was also really busy getting ready for a convention this past weekend so now that that is over I should be updating my fics within the next few weeks. Thank you all for your support, I love seeing reviews and it makes me feel a lot better and want to write more. I can't wait to update for you guys! :)

Your resident magical girl,

Kat ^_^

P.S. If anyone likes Voltron Legendary Defender, I will be posting some Klance fics on Ao3 and tumblr starting this week. For those who don't know, my tumblr url is .com and I am konekokat7 on Ao3 as well! (I have turned into complete Klance trash and I'm not sorry lol)


End file.
